


as you were before

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, fuckruary2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: “This is for you.” Lucifer’s voice is a soft purr at her neck, where he has moved to press a gentle kiss. “There is no one to hear you.”
Relationships: Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	as you were before

**Author's Note:**

> for the fuckrurary prompt "masturbation"
> 
>  _who writes your name in letters of smoke among the stars of the south?_  
>  _oh let me remember you as you were before you existed._  
>  \- Neruda, "juegas todo los días"

She’s never touched herself like this before. What pleasure is there to be found when she doesn’t even know where to look for it? But oh, this delicious feeling, of soft and slick and self-indulgence, it builds within her so quickly she has yet to feel shame.

He watches her carefully, as if he could memorize the fumbling fingers she presses against herself, coaxing her through it because even after he is gone, she will still have this. “Sweet Eve,” he whispers, his own fingertips dancing across her thigh, and she thinks this is cheating if the goal is to bring herself to the edge. Still, she’s not sure she can do this alone, not yet, and his touch is so much kinder than Adam’s ever was.

Her skin is soft beneath her fingertips as she runs them across her collarbone, down her breasts, and tender still as she pinches a nipple to see if it would feel like his teeth. It doesn’t, not quite, but the electricity is still there, and she stifles a whimper. Her other hand still explores her silken core, learning its shape and pleasure even though she cannot see it.

“This is for you.” Lucifer’s voice is a soft purr at her neck, where he has moved to press a gentle kiss. “There is no one to hear you.”

Eve waits until he has settled back to give her space, and tilts her head to look at him, framed in feathers and the golden sunlight that filters through the treetops. The moss is soft beneath her cheek, warm from their bodies where it was once cool to the touch. Her fingers move again, dragging slowly over her clit, and she bites her lip to hold back the sound this time.

Her body aches, but it’s different from the days where she turns soil and plants fresh buds. Different from the days where Adam holds her to the bed of leaves and tells her that this is what their God intended. This ache is one that spreads through her veins, pleasant and warm, like ripples created from a grain of sand in a puddle. She’s not sure what she’s doing, but it feels  _ hers _ and she thinks of the angel beside her as she presses one finger inside herself. It’s nowhere near as filling as him, but she is pleased all the same, shifts and crooks it until she finds that secret place he had found earlier, where everything becomes  _ more. _

And  _ oh, _ Eve craves more of this sweet fruit that is being offered, where nothing is asked for that she does not willingly give. At his gentle guidance, she presses another finger inside, and she does whine this time. Her thumb presses against the most sensitive bit, the one he had suckled at until she cried out, overwhelmed. She is close, though she does not know to what, cannot yet put a name to the release she so desperately chases.

Lucifer’s hand is gentle on her wrists, first coaxing her to move her fingers, and then to continue playing with her breast. She likes this, she decides, the way each small tug has her clenching around her fingers. But she likes his mouth more, his tongue so gentle on her most sensitive bits.

Eve is keening now, and her hand falls to the side, reaching for feathers to tug as she comes around her fingers. Her eyes squeeze shut and she sees the blossoming of universes behind her eyelids, the fathomless space stretching beyond as if it were a secret place just for her.

Perhaps it is.

When she removes her fingers, it stings, and this whimper is one borne of exhaustion. But this angel sucks her fingers clean, kneels beneath her legs to lick one soothing stripe across the wetness that still pools there. “You can do this as often as you wish,” he murmurs into her skin, pressing light kisses to her thighs, her hips, her belly.

_ Do this in remembrance of me. _

And she will.


End file.
